We are requesting multi-year support for the Neural Interfaces Conference (NIC) which will span 2014-2018. The NIC will bring together leading scientists, engineers, and clinicians who are involved in the research and development of neural interfaces to share novel findings, discuss cross-cutting issues, and identify emergent scientific opportunities. The Specific Aims of the NIC are: 1. To provide a forum for the presentation and discussion of the most recent findings in neural interfaces research; 2. To provide a forum for the findings of established scientists engaged in other biomedical areas to enable identification of new concepts for, and potential collaboration in, neural interfaces research; 3. To foster the development and continued involvement of qualified students and researchers from minority groups in neural interfaces research; and 4. To disseminate conference abstracts and proceedings through the web access and the peer-reviewed literature, respectively.